


Stolen Moments

by christinawithav



Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stare at each other across the room waiting for the moment they can sneak way and be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Disclaimer: The Tudors belongs to Michael Hurst.

AN: I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry for all mistakes. I became a fan of Mary/Chapuys in season four when he gave her comfort. So I love all stories involving them even if it's only friendship ones. So this is my first tudors fic.

...

 

"And then my father said, "Really green boots with a hunting doublet? Are you trying to be a tree?" The people surrounding the tall, blond haired, blue eyed man broke into laughter, like it was the funniest thing ever said. Some of the ladies looked ready to swoon.

One lady put on the polite smile she'd been taught to wear from the moment she could remember. "Smile even if you do not feel like it." He dear mother had said. Prince Gregory of Portugual was without doubt the most bland and arrogant man she'd ever met. He had her father's arrogance but he didn't have the insanity her father often displayed.

Gregory was visiting England as a perspective suitor to Mary and also to keep Henry's ties to his father secure.

Mary was sure nothing would come from this visit as it always did when a suitor came to court her, her father's unpredictable behavior grew worse by the day and frankly he was nothing more than a stranger to her. She would never forgive him for all the suffering he inflicted on her dear mother.

And after spending time with this man she was thankful for the fact his quest for his hand might soon end.

She looked around and saw Lady Melanie Thornton who had recently been made a lady-in waiting to her. Melanie was a sweet girl although not to bright. "Melanie come and introduce yourself to Prince Gregory." Mary had noticed the way the two had been eying each other the past week and she wouldn't be surprised if Melanie had already been to his bed chamber, Melanie had gotten quite a reputation since her arrival at court a few months before.

"Milady." Gregory put on his most charming smile and Mary was quickly forgotten as he turned his attention to Melanie. Mary sighed in relief and began to move about the rest of court with her three most trusted ladies, they were her true friends who had been with her through thick and thin, who could be trusted with her secrets.

Her father was currently sitting on his throne, next to him was Queen Jane; his third wife who was six months pregnant with what everyone hoped would be the future king of England. Mary liked Jane immensely, after the horror of the harlot Anne Boleyn; Jane Seymour had been a breath of fresh air. Saint didn't come close to describing her and she had helped Mary get back in favor with her father.

There was also a far more special person in her life, who for over five years had been her champion, her rock when she wanted to give up. She'd met him when she'd been a little girl, it was on the day she'd been betrothed to her cousin Charles. It had been a brief introduction and she hadn't thought much on him.

Eventually Charles broke the betrothal and her father tried to rid himself of her mother, he had Mary kept from her in hopes of breaking both women, it was then Mary had found her savior in Eustace Chapuys.

His bravery in challenging her father had amazed her as he fought to fulfill his promise to her mother to protect her, to fight for Mary's rights to the throne.

And together they celebrated the fall of Anne Boleyn.

Mary knew many women at court found Eustace a desirable man, why shouldn't they? When Eustace spoke his Spanish accent was pronounced, and he was also tall and carried himself with great dignity and confidence. His hair once brown had started to show some grey but it only made him more distinguished.

And finally his piecing blue eyes which seemed to bore straight into a person's soul, and made one think before answering.

Mary didn't know when her admiration had turned to love but she had fallen in love with Eustace and did not regret it. Finally she saw him and gave the smile reserved only for him...

...  
Eustace Chapuys felt his breathe catch and heart skip a beat as he saw the dark haired angel smiling at him, years ago when he'd been appointed ambassador and ordered to live in this god forsaken country he'd felt despair, but it was an honor to serve the emperor so he couldn't refuse.

Fighting for the honor for the saintly Queen Katherine and her daughter Mary had given him a purpose. The strength of both women had amazed him, especially Mary's; she had barely been seventeen when her father's obsession with the harlot Anne Boleyn had consumed the whole kingdom.

Even when she was declared illegitimate and her life in constant danger, Mary's strength and faith had never wavered.

When he realized he was falling in love with her he had cursed the heavens, she was a princess and he a commoner, not only that he was two decades older than her. He could never have her, what could a princess possibly see in him?

Then one night everything had changed, it had been the night of Anne Boleyn's execution and Henry's betrothal to his now third wife Jane Seymour. Henry had gone away to be with Jane but Mary was still at court and she had invited him to walk in the gardens with her.

They were alone since most people were celebrating Anne's death.

"How are you doing Princess?"

She had stopped and looked deep into his eyes, "You have become my dearest friend, when we are alone please call me Mary and let me call you Eustace."

He had felt speechless but nodded and kissed her hand. She had smiled and moved closer, "Eustace..." And then in the blink of an eye she had kissed him on the lips.

"Prin...Mary, this is dangerous, when a woman kisses a man it can promise many things..."

"I'm tired of denying my feelings, being what everyone expects of me. Anne Boleyn's death offers me a new outlook on life. I want you in my life Eustace, not just as you've been so far but as more. I know we will need to be discreet but I am willing to try."

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such happiness, "I am willing to try as well."

...

He came back to the present to find she was now standing in front of him. "Lost in thought?"

He looked into those brown eyes that had snared him, "Just thinking of how we began."

She smiled and brushed his fingers, "I never want us to end."

"My lady you are to be entertaining a prince."

Mary grinned, "He is being entertained." She directed his gaze to where the man was now walking out of the room with Lady Melanie. "I play the part Eustace but you are the only man I want. I gave you the most special gift a woman can to give a man."

She of course was referring to her lost virginity.

...

+It had been three weeks after their garden walk and the marriage of King Henry to Queen Jane...

Another ball and Mary had been so bored and when Eustace had asked her to dance she had eagerly accepted, then a slow dance had begun and Eustace tried to leave but Mary held him firmly. "Mary a man can only control himself so much."

"Maybe that's the point."

"How much have you drank?"

Mary almost lost her temper, "How can you ask me something like that? You should know me better than anyone."

"We're already committing treason." He whispered. "I value my head and like it where it is, a reckless ambassador wouldn't make a good decorative item." He told her with sarcasm coming into his tone.

"As long as we stay careful it would be worth it, haven't you dreamed of having being with me Eustace?"

Oh lord! She knew his thoughts almost better than him, the dreams he had had so many times, the despair when he awoke alone, trying to maintain a professional air when he went to estate at Hundson. "Mary." He whispered.

She smiled that special smile she reserved only for him, innocence plus promise and only with him did her eyes light up, "It's your choice my Eustace."

Later that night as most of the court had slept. He went to her chamber...

Mary smiled as she saw that he was remembering, "I will never forget." He bowed and walked off into the crowd, Mary loved the game they played, and it made their encounters more energetic, even more special than they already were.

She moved toward one of the exits as people bowed when they saw her, but most people had their attention on the king and queen. Mary walked down the hallway that led to her room followed by her ladies, Eustace waited by a corner with his most trusted servant.

Mary turned to her ladies, "You may go."

The ladies knew how the game worked and what would happen if they were caught, they knew the excuses to give if they were ever questioned for any reason. They always helped Mary unlace most of her clothing and afterwards Mary dismissed them so her lover could finish undressing her.

Eustace turned to Fleming, "You may go, I will see tomorrow."

Fleming nodded wearing his usual flustered face. His expression said we're all going to die but he said nothing. Mary grinned; she couldn't remember any other time period where she'd been this happy.

Mary entered her room where her ladies unlaced her dress and then bowed to her, Susan allowed Eustace in and then the three left.

Eustace pulled her to him "My beautiful Mary."

She shivered in delight she remembered their first night together how nervous she'd been, scared about the pain she heard spoken of, and knowing what would happen if they were caught. She truly loved Eustace and couldn't bear his death.

He had been so gentle his kisses drove her out of her mind, her body seemed to burn at the slightest touch, his kisses were so tender, it had hurt but by the end it had forgotten as he made her feel a pleasure she never imagined. Every encounter since then had only gotten better.

They began to kiss with passion pausing only to breathe, "Mary I've never risked so much for anyone."

"Do you regret any of this Eustace?"

"No you've brought me happiness; I was in the darkest despair when I thought myself unable to have you."

Their love could never be public they both knew it.

"And you brought me light after much darkness, Eustace."

They quickly removed their clothing and fell onto the bed their bodies moving together in a familiar dance that always brought nothing but happiness every moment they had had or ever would share in the future would be treasured no matter what the heavens had in store for them.

They both cried out as their releases overwhelmed them, "I love you", she whispered.

"I love you mi armor."


End file.
